Workin' for a Livin'
by Fantasy Amy Rose Co
Summary: (Sonic Boom universe) Amy's finally got her chance in the spotlight and it seems like Sonic has a lack of faith in her. But, little to his knowledge, his expectations are to be challenged more than he realizes. (Suckish summary!)


**Hey! FAR Co. here! I know I've been slow with _Spellbound _lately, so once again, I've been able to formulate another Sonamy songfic for you guys as an apology (hope you like it enough to accept it)! This one actually takes place in the _Sonic Boom _series, and for good reason, because the song that Amy sings, _Workin' for a Livin'_, was sung by Cindy Robinson (Amy's voice)! It's easy to say I had had fun with this one! If you want to listen to the song I heard while reading, go to YouTube and type in Cindy Robinson Workin' for a Livin.**

**I've come to realize I've been neglecting disclaimers (hope SEGA doesn't come after me!) So, I (sadly) do not own Sonic the Hedgehog and his buddies! Nor do I own the song, XP! **

**ENJOY! **

* * *

"So, tell me again, Tails, why do I have to go to this stupid diner show?" Sonic grumbled.

He was lazily lounged with his hands cushioning his head in the hammock of his and Tails' hut. Tails was seated at the table tinkering away at a new invention.

The young fox rolled his eyes at his brotherly comrade. "Because Amy is performing tonight, and as her _friends, _we should be there to support her."

It truly amazed him how careless Sonic could be.

Rolling his own eyes, Sonic snorted. _Amy perform? Hah! Is this just one of her bad juggling acts? Or as "the crazy pizza man"?_

"What? You calling me a bad friend?" Sonic smirked.

Tails put down the invention and sighed. "No, but you're not exactly the most supportive friend either."

Sonic sat up in the hammock and glared at Tails.

"Hey, I'm an amazingly supportive friend!" He protested. "But, c'mon, Tails! We both know this is going to be a complete waste."

Tails arched his brow at Sonic. "I don't think that at all. I'm actually looking forward to this; according to Sticks, Amy's been working really hard for this night."

Sonic groaned. Amy was one of his best friends, he really cared about her in more ways than one, and there were many things about her that he admired, but the unexplainable desire to be a performer was something he wished that she would let go of.

"So, you _don't _think that tonight is going to be a flop and Amy's _not _going to make a total fool of herself?" Sonic asked, crossing his arms.

With his hands on his hips and his eyes narrowed, Tails replied, "Well, that's not what I believe; I don't know what's going to happen, but I'm also going to have faith in Amy. Something YOU might wanna try."

Sonic huffed and slouched back down in the hammock with his arms still crossed.

It was obvious to see through his pout that he didn't want to go, but if he didn't, Amy would never forgive him and the rest of his friends would give just give him the cold shoulder. One could say he was in between a rock and a hard place.

_'I guess there's choice, but for me to go,' _he thought. '_But I'm not wearing pants!'_

* * *

Night had finally darkened the jungle and lights of the village were still up and running for the many night people of the town.

The biggest crowd was for people gathering at the Coconut Café, where a wide range of performances were given to the customers, some more adequate than others, but still. It was a jungle themed restaurant, with giant palm trees, bamboo furniture, fan leaves and fruity drinks; it was like the diner was placed in the center of the rain forest outdoors of the island.

At one of the booths close to the stage, sat Sonic and his friends. Tails and Sonic both wore strapping blazes and Knuckles wore a nice black bow tie. And Sticks, surprisingly wore a simple one strap dress, although if one looked closely, they could see it was made out burlap.

They were all waiting for their fellow teammate to perform. The only one who barely seemed interested was the very blue hedgehog that Amy wanted to be there the most, and they all knew she did, except Sonic, himself, of course.

His face was slumped in his palm with a bored expression on his face. There was a brief break before the last performance by Amy, and the band was playing away for the guests while they waited. All the rest of the group seemed fine with the wait, though.

"We've been waiting forever, when is she gonna go already?" Sonic whined.

Tails smirked. "Sonic, it's only been a ten minute break; Eggman's right, you are impatient."

Sticks looked Sonic straight in the eye from across the table. "Careful, hedgehog, the trolls can smell impatience from a mile away, and you _reek _of it!"

Sonic just rolled his eyes, while Tails bit back his laughter. However, Knuckles shuttered a bit.

"Trolls…?" He squeaked.

Before Sonic could throw out a good comeback, the lights dimmed for the last act.

A voice came over the speaker. "Thanks for waiting, folks! It's been one heck of a night, but now it's time for our final act! She's sweet, pink and sassy, and knows how to swing it with a hammer, please welcome the lovely Amy Rose to the stage, singing _Workin' for a Livin'_!"

Sonic looked to his friends. "Am I the only one who's never heard of that song?"

The only reply he got was a shush from Sticks.

The band immediately started playing the sweet jazzy music as whoops and hollers cut through the claps. The four friends at the table applauded the loudest, except Sonic.

_Here we go…_He thought.

However, his pupils shrunk when he saw his pink crush run out on stage in pretty purple, fringy flapper dress with matching heels and a purple feather hung in her sakura pink quills. Her jade sparkled with an excitement he's never seen before and smile was a bright as the full moon outside in the sky. A light pink dusted the blue hedgehog's muzzle. _No fair, Amy! Looking all prettied up doesn't count! _

Amy made it to the mic and spoke in a happy, determined voice.

"They say it ain't over 'til the fat lady sings and I wasn't planning on gaining any weight," she winked with a smirk. "Hah!"

A few good laughs came from the crowd, even Sonic laughed a little.

_Okay, that was a little funny. _He thought.

"Let me tell you guys a story: I had favored in New York, and this was L.A, I mean really," she shrugged in jokingly manner with her arms up. "How hard could it be."

The audience got comfortable for her show. Her friends (yes, Sonic, too) were giving her impressed smiles from their booth.

Amy took the mic in her hands and brought it to her lips.

_Some days won't end ever and some days pass on by, _

_I'll be working here forever, at least until I die. _

_Dammed if you do, dammed if you don't. _

_I'm suppose to get a raise next week, you know damn well I won't! _

Sonic was shocked; she wasn't terrible. She wasn't making a fool if herself; she was doing great! He suddenly felt like a load crap for not having faith in her like he should have. The whole diner was moving to the beat of her song by either clapping their hands or tapping their feet.

_Workin' for a livin'. _

_Workin' for a livin'. _

_Workin' for a livin' , livin' and workin'. _

_I'm takin' what they they givin', 'cause I'm working for livin'. _

"Now," she began to say to into the mic. "The hardest didn't happen right away, so I thought, "Okay, well, can I do? I know! I will take the L.A theatre world by storm, because I've been on Broadway!" That's a good wide storm, alright."

She then paused and tilted her to look at some other people of the audience. "Children's theatre…" she said with a goofy smile.

Once again some more laughs came from the audience.

Doing a bit of her own silly dance, Amy began to sing again.

_Hey, I'm not complaining, 'cause I really need the work. _

_Hittin' up my buddy's got me feeling like a jerk. _

_Five hundred car note, eight hundred rent. _

_I get a check on Friday, but it's already spent._

Before he knew it, Sonic was tapping his foot to her song with a big smile on his face. He was actually enjoying himself, and he wasn't the only one Sticks was excitedly watching the show, while Knuckles and Tails did their own little dance in the booth.

_Workin' for a livin'. _

_Workin' for a livin'. _

_Workin' for a livin', livin' and workin'. _

_I'm takin' what they givin', 'cause I'm workin' off a livin'. _

_Oooh, ooh, workin' for livin'!_

_Oooh, yeah, takin' what they givin'! _

_Ooh, ooh, working for a livin'! _

_Ooh, wuuh, ooh! _

Once again Amy switched back to speaking.

"Now the top ten reasons why I _love _children's theatre," she said batting her lashes. "Number ten! No man will ever want me for my money!" She exclaimed throwing her hands in the air.

People in the audience cracked up at that.

"Number nine! I get to explain to teenagers why… fill in the blank!" She said make the gesture with her fingers. The animated expressions on her face were amazing, she was truly have fun up there.

"Number eight! Jazz hands, need I say more?" And again people laughed as she gave them, well, 'Jazz hands'!

"Number seven! I get to repeat myself to make sure it's what I really want to say."

"Number six! It's finality acceptable to hand a sword to a child!" She gave the crowd two thumbs up.

"Yes!" Sticks exclaimed, throwing her fist in the air; the guys just looked at her after they finished laughing.

"Number five! I get to repeat myself to make sure it's what I really, _**really **_wanna say." She said with widened eyes as people were cracking. "And number four, well, tech week always falls on finals…"

With that her singing started back up as she gave a seductive look to the audience.

_Bust boy, bartender, ladies of the night, _

_Grease monkey, ex-junky, winner of the fight; _

_Walking on the streets, it's really all the same. _

_Selling souls, Rock n' Roll, any other day!_

_Workin' for a livin'! Yeah! _

_Yeah, I'm workin' for a livin'! Yeah! _

_I'm workin' for livin' and workin'! _

_I'm takin' what they givin', 'cause I'm workin' for a livin'. _

_Workin' for a livin' and workin'. _

_I'm takin' what they givin', 'cause I'm workin' for a livin'! _

_Workin' for a livin', _

_Livin' and workin', girl! _

"Number three!" Amy cried, sliding from singing to talking. "Did I mention that get to repeat myself?!"

More and more people just laughed at the running gag.

Holding up two fingers, she continued. "And number two, I might not be the shortest person in the room!" She hyperly jumped up and down in excitement.

"And the number one reason why I LOVE children's theatre," she stated. "Stage mothers!" (A/N: Don't ask, I don't get it.)

People just laughed, holding their stomachs and gasping for air.

_You know who you ARRRREEE-AH! _She sang through the mic, throwing her head back!

People soon applauded, whistling, clapping, whooping, you name it. Amy's smiled looked absolutely unbreakable! How happy she was!

She looked over and saw all her friends clapping and cheering for her, especially Sonic.

The best thing she loved about him being there was that she knew all along that he was doubting her. She had overheard the conversation between him and Tails that morning; it did hurt to hear he didn't believe in her like she did him. However, it also fired the strong determination in her to prove him wrong! And, darn it, did it work! The disbelief he had in her just made this victory all the more sweeter.

Amy looked over at Sonic and as soon as his grassy, emerald eyes met with her striking jade ones, she winked and blew him a kiss. She could see the movement of a gulp in his throat and his muzzle turning a bright red.

_'Much sweeter.' _She mentally giggled.


End file.
